


Information is key

by Vintage_lover_who



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denbigh doesn't care...or does he?, Desk Sex, Extracting information, Flirting, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Seductive Bond, Slight nod at Sherlock, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_lover_who/pseuds/Vintage_lover_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is "too much" when it comes to extracting information, especially not for 007. Or how Bond finds out about Denbigh and decides to takes matters in his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information is key

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do anything about this but I just had to call attention to that eye-fucking we all witnessed on screen between Bond and Denbigh. I so hope more people will write about them and I can get opinions on the matter because I can't believe I'm the only one shipping this!

James Bond entered the building with confidence; he knew exactly where Max Denbigh would be and he expected to have the element of surprise on his side. He climbed the modern set of stairs with a light sense of nostalgia, trying to concentrate on what was to come; he had to go into "seductive mode" and it had to be quick.

Denbigh's office was just as slick and modern as the rest of the new building but it was empty, which disconcerted Bond at first, but when he saw C exiting one of the doors at the end of the hall, he relaxed his features and played it cool. A set of dark eyes gazed warily at him from the other side of the room.

"007, what are you doing here? I thought you were...busy"

Bond smiled. "I was. But I thought of making time for a visit"

"How odd. After our first meeting, I didn't think I would be anywhere near your visitation list", replied Denbigh, walking towards his desk and to where Bond was standing. "What can I do for you, then?"

"Oh, I just wanted a word with you. Thought you could run a few names for me, knowing your fondness for information". Denbigh raised a brow to that. "Starting with 'Franz Oberhauser', perhaps", finished 007.

Silence thickened between the two of them. Denbigh's expression gave nothing away but after a while, he smiled. "Well, I guess you know more than I do in such matters. After all, you spent a greater deal of time with him".

Bond smiled back and strolled over to Denbigh's side, invading his personal space. The man didn't flinch and held his gaze, a slight tilt of the head as the only sign of discomfort. "Come on, Max. You're a clever man and I'm sure your loyalties are always on the winning side".

"Precisely", purred the shorter man. "So I suggest you leave now, Mr Bond. This is no place for a man like you anymore".

"Oh, but it is", replied James, crowding Denbigh against his desk and pressing himself against him. "You think I didn't notice the way you looked at me, the subtler meaning of your words?"

"Easy now, Mr Bond. I'm not as permissive as your girls", warned Denbigh, just a breath away from James' face.

"Don't deny it. You know the truth about Franz Oberhauser and about me. Things don't have to be like this, Max. There is always another way", said Bond, his lips ghosting over C's. Denbigh remained quiet for a couple of breaths, staring intently into Bond's eyes until a smile spread over his face and a soft laugh bubbled up from his throat.

"You really think this will buy you information? A flutter of eyelids, a roll of your hips, a touch of your lips?" Bond tensed, raising an eyebrow before the man's challenge. Suddenly, he was losing balance and being turned over until his back was on Denbigh's desk, the shorter man straddling him and pressing his wrists against the flat surface. "You may use your party tricks on vulnerable girls and lonely idiots but don't think for a second they will work on someone like me".

Bond had to admit to himself that Denbigh was stronger than he had estimated. The man was also as agile as a fox and just as witty; no wonder he had gotten to that position. He tested Denbigh's grip on his wrists but the man didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon. James looked back at him challengingly.

"What if I told you they weren't tricks?"

Denbigh's eyes sparked with something akin to lust but in a flash it was gone, leaving only the calculating mask on. Bond smirked at the small slip.

"I'd beat that smirk off your face", snarled Denbigh.

"I wouldn't stop you", replied Bond, earning a look of disbelief from his counterpart. He took advantage of it and flipped them, pressing Denbigh's back to the desk, using his whole body to cover the other man's. He proceeded to bite down his jawline as Denbigh tried to push him off. "So, Franz Oberhauser. What's his role in all of this?"

Denbigh snorted. "I feel like I should be the one asking that question. You were his _brother_ , or at least you tried".

"What does he want?" continued Bond as he unlaced Max's tie so he could have access to his neck.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to ruin your life and everything in it" he replied, pulling at Bond's jacket forcefully until he shrugged it off.

"Why? What's his gain?"

"Contentment, satisfaction, fun...who knows?" Denbigh's voice went high-pitched in the last word, right when Bond bit his collarbone. "What do you gain by going after him?"

"Someone has to stop him", replied James, his statement lacking conviction, situation that didn't scape Denbigh. "Where is he hiding?"

Denbigh pulled James' hair until they were face to face again, breathings raged and wild eyes meeting. "He'll find you", he whispered. Then James couldn't take it anymore and crashed his lips against Denbigh's, earning a moan and a bite. He tasted blood but he couldn't tell if it was his or Denbigh's and he was slowly finding it harder to concentrate. So far, he didn't have even a bit of information and things were just as foggy as before, if not more. He slid his lips down Denbigh's torso as he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving wet kisses on his way.

"What name is he going by now?" he asked, biting tentatively down Denbigh's abdomen. The man under him cursed.

"Blofeld", said Denbigh, and Bond stopped right over his navel, looking up to the man's face, weighing the information and wondering how much he could actually believe. Still, Denbigh continued, emphasising every word. "Ernst Stavro Blofeld. And I didn't say you could stop".

Suddenly, Denbigh's eyes were on his again and they looked so commanding James couldn't do anything but to follow through, going back to his previous labour unfastening the man's trousers. His own erection was already calling for attention but he decided against to make use of whatever outburst of sincerity Denbigh was going through in order to get the information he needed.

"He's running an organisation", he started as he licked down Denbigh's hardened member. The dark-haired man gasped. "Why?"

"Charity", said Denbigh and he laughed, his eyes closed. "What do you think, 007? World domination, of course". He bit down on his knuckles as Bond took him in his mouth, fisting his other hand in James' hair.

"And what do you have to do with all of it?" asked James after a while of teasing.

Denbigh smiled mischievously, still not opening his eyes. "The man with the key is king. Don't ever forget that", he pointed out as he started thrusting into Bond's mouth. Anger was building inside the blonde's chest, so he freed himself from Denbigh's grip, grabbing him by the neck but unable to say anything. Denbigh was looking defiantly at him, his arousal just as strong until their mouths crashed once again. James' took them both in his hand and started stroking fast, making Denbigh's and his own breathing speed up.

"You don't understand", breathed Denbigh out right into Bond's ear. "The plan is already on and it's unstopabble, flawless. Shame we'll have to experience collateral damages such as yourself. You are so well trained..."

James groaned and stroked faster. Max Denbigh started moaning obscenely as he clawed at Bond's back, scratching and biting wherever he could reach. They both finished quickly and messily, hearts beating wildly under the force of orgasm. James got up as soon as he could and started fixing himself while Denbigh looked at him from his position on the desk, an arm under his head propping him up. Bond was picking his jacket up from the floor when Denbigh's voice called for his attention.

"I would stop if I were you". He was still layig over the desk, shirt open and tie askew but with his trousers already zipped. He had an odd look on his face that on any other person could've been mistaken as...concern. "You're of no use dead, and some skills are too good to be lost".

Bond raised a brow but put on his jacket nevertheless. Denbigh lied back with a smirk, stretching like a cat over the desk. He didn't make the slightest move to try and stop him.

Outside, the air was cool and James missed his coat. The night had an interesting development, different to the one he was expecting but still enlightening. He was leaving with more questions than answers, but what he new for sure was that Max Denbigh was more interesting than he had credited him for. Also that he would probably have to go back to that office; for more information, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the first fic for this pairing and hopefully not the last!


End file.
